


first blood

by reefs0



Series: the mirevage dynamic [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Torture, begging for death, more violent than canon typical, revenant being revenant, revenant may have an unhealthy obsession with torturing elliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/pseuds/reefs0
Summary: Solos don't come to the Apex Games very often, but when they do, Revenant is thrilled. He gets to spend more time with his kills.
Series: the mirevage dynamic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	first blood

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing anything for a good while. I started this one a long time ago, and suddenly found the energy to finish it. I hope you like it. Please read the tags, this kind of reading is not for everyone. Also I didn't feel like editing so if there are any spelling errors, my bad.

Creeping quietly along the outskirts of Epicenter on all fours was Revenant, all alone and looking to take the life of an unfortunate legend. He was completely silent apart from the soft crunch of packed snow underneath his steps, and even that was barely audible.

He carefully made his way to a group of three supply bins, humming contently at the realization that he wouldn't have to share whatever was inside. Not today, anyway. The Apex Games tend to be a group affair, often with squads of three; but today was different. When Revenant was informed that today's match would be solos, he was genuinely thrilled to hear it. He greatly prefers working alone.

The bins didn't house anything overly noteworthy, only granting him a P2020, close range optics, some light ammo, and a level two body shield. He slipped on the shield and loaded up his weapon, putting the optics onto the pistol once he was done. 

He wasn't too impressed with the gear that he got, but he could let it slide. He's pretty sure that he could find a way to mutilate someone with a sniper mag if he really wanted to. He enjoyed the gruesome thought. Gutting someone with a tool designed to do something as simple as hold more ammunition for a sniper rifle… His head quickly swapped through a list of potential candidates, debating on who he would get more enjoyment out of inflicting this method of torture upon.

He snapped himself out of his little fantasy, deciding that he'd have plenty of time to pursue it in the future. Right now he had to focus on the present. Pistol fastened away at his right side, he brought himself back down to the ground and began heading further into the middle of Epicenter, hoping to meet his first victim of the match, and maybe even take first blood-  _ without _ the help of intrusive teammates.

Revenant considers there to be lots of benefits to being alone. He doesn't have to worry about watching anyone's back. Too many times he's found himself begrudgingly backtracking to revive someone who would be better off dead. He makes damn sure to let them know that they're not wanted  _ or _ needed by him. 

There is... one exception, though. 

Revenant stops in his tracks, somehow managing to slink down even closer to the ground. Standing on a raised platform not too far off and going through a supply bin was Mirage. Revenant tilted his head ever so slightly, grabbed his pistol, and watched.

It was hard to tell from the distance, but Mirage had what appeared to be a level one body shield and an eva-8 shotgun. His weapon was better than Revenant's, but not his protection.  _ Or _ skill.

Revenant began moving once again, closer to his unsuspecting victim. Pistol in hand, he made sure his movements were as quiet as ever. He decided that he would sneak around and climb a pillar that would bring him up to where Mirage was standing, and then have some fun.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do to Mirage this round, and he would only need one shot to get it started.

He wouldn't ever vocally admit it to anybody, but he liked Mirage in his own sick and twisted way. When he's a teammate, he's entertaining; and when he's an enemy, he's oh so fun to torture. One of Revenant's favorites. 

Revenant put his weapon away momentarily. He brought up a hand, extending his claw-like fingers, and began climbing. He lifted himself up to the top of the platform, and was revealed.

"What the hell?!" Mirage exclaimed.

He spun around to face the unwanted company, but before he could counter with some sort of hologram shenanigans, he was silenced by Revenant. His abilities were rendered useless as he was put into a dazed state. 

Mirage blindly shot his gun at his attacker, hoping to get a hit in on him. He missed, and Revenant stomped closer towards him, pulling out his pistol. He shot Mirage once, breaking his shield, and shot again, hitting exactly what he was aiming for. 

A bit of blood spattered across the area as Mirage was shot in the knee. He fell off of the platform as a result and down onto the icy terrain below. 

Revenant looked down at him over the edge, taking a brief moment to admire his aim. He wasn't looking back, but was instead trying to crawl away from the scene, dragging himself across the frozen ground.

_ " _ Good," Revenant thought to himself. "He can't run."

Revenant hopped off of the platform, walked over to his victim, and stood right in front of his path.

Mirage grumbled, stopping. "You missed my head," he teased, wincing at the pain in his left leg. 

"I wasn't aiming for your head," Revenant responded, bringing himself down to Mirage's level, and flipping him over into his back. "You should know this by now."

"Oh come on," Mirage protested as Revenant climbed onto him. He breathed in sharply, feeling Revenant put an unnecessary amount of pressure on his injured leg. "Can we go like-  _ one _ match without the needless torture?" he begged, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Why would I waste an opportunity like this?" Revenant asked, glaring down into Mirage's eyes. "It's not every day I get to go solo."

"Then why not finish me off and go kill everyone else?" Mirage suggested. He was begging for mercy. "No teammates to slow you d-"

Mirage was cut off by one of Revenant's cold hands wrapping around his throat. He was unable to bring his own hands up to fight him off due to the way that Revenant was straddling him. His arms were pinned underneath metal legs. His body gasped for air, but he silently hoped that he would die. There would be less torture to endure if he was just strangled to death.

But Revenant softened his grip, denying Mirage the quick death that he had hoped for. "You talk too much," he spoke. It sounded like a threat.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Mirage wheezed in response. He coughed, still struggling to catch his breath.

Revenant glared at him briefly. "I can fix that." He brought a hand back down to Mirage's throat. Instead of choking him this time though, he traced a sharp index finger down his neck with just enough pressure to draw blood.

Mirage screamed at the contact, squirming involuntarily. "Stop!" he begged. "Just  _ kill _ me!" 

"Oh don't worry," Revenant cooed. "I'm sure you'll die of blood loss before I get the chance to finish," he explained softly, digging his fingers into the fresh wound. Mirage continued screaming, thrashing helplessly underneath him.

Between the pain from his knee and Revenant digging in his neck with knife-like fingers, he wasn't sure how he hadn't passed out or gone into shock yet. He couldn't form any words to continue his protest, and was only able to scream and sob.

"It's unfortunate, though," Revenant spoke, words barely audible through Mirage's shrieks. "I do like when you scream," he finished with a hum, pulling back flesh and muscle. Blood was pouring out of the wound, and Mirage began sputtering up blood through his mouth.

Before anything else could be done, the sound of a fully charged sentinel shot pierced through the air. Revenant's metal body collapsed onto Mirage immediately, completely lifeless. Mirage watched in horror as the literal light in his eyes flickered out. He couldn't scream anymore.

"Attention: first blood."

Footsteps approached the scene, kicking the body off of Mirage. He looked up at his savior with foggy eyes, consciousness finally beginning to fade away. It was Bloodhound. He tried to form words, a thank you, but all that came out was a weak coughing fit, followed by more blood.

Bloodhound tilted their head, looking down curiously at Mirage. "He has no honor," they said, bringing up their gun to Mirage's head. They were referring to Revenant. "I am sorry," they apologized with a nod before taking the shot. "Nobody deserves to endure this amount of pain."

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodhound to the rescue! I like to think that Bloodhound and Revenant would absolutely hate each other. Bloodhound grants their victims quick and honorable deaths, while Revenant enjoys torturing them.


End file.
